Hey New Guy
by Kaitolighto
Summary: High School AU. Dan and Phil meet in school, very regular fic, but we all love watching what would've happened if Dan and Phil went to school. So, feel free to R&R. Just, y'know, click that Review button and type a little something something.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. First bit of FanFic in quite a while. I've just been so busy with work and school and my own book and other stuff. Just the stress of it all, I've been a freaking mess lately. So, I thank you for coming and I thank you for reading. I hope this story indulges and pleases you.

~\*/~

'Fuck.' Dan thought as he heard the first lesson bell ring as he passed through the school gates. 'Late again.'

First Day of the Summer Term and he was already late. Well, you know what they say; Start as you mean to go on. He was at the same school he'd attended since he was 13, except now he was 16 and dealing with 13 year olds. It wasn't fun. He ran in through the front double doors, past the Reception Desk, up two flights of stairs and straight up to the door of his Maths classroom. He froze at the door. He breathed. He tossed his hair and pushed the door forward.

As he walked into the room, most of the class turned to see who it was, but they all turned back around when they realised it was just Dan. Late again. Mr Wallis stopped talking when he saw Dan by the door, waiting for the Culling.

"Mr Howell." The man's American accent was grating on the ears and his suit had the same effect on the eyes. "So glad that you could join us."

"Well, that makes one of us." Dan smiled before kicking himself mentally; every time he did something wrong, he told himself that he was just gonna take the punishment and every time he made a last second decision to be sassy mother fucker instead. Mr Wallis was never amused.

"And that's two Detentions." Mr Wallis smiled horribly, revealing something green stuck in his teeth, drawing Dan's horrid curiosity.

'What is that?' He thought. 'And how long has it been there?'

"You'll have a Punctuality tomorrow morning and a School Detention after school today." He announced routinely. "Am I right in assuming that you know the procedure for both?"

"Yes, sir." Dan smirked bitterly before directing himself to his seat. Walking post the rows of people, Dan eventually found himself slumping against the back corner of the room and taking out a paper pad and a pencil. Dan was just about ready to do absolutely nothing for the next forty minutes when a knock came at the door.

Mr Wallis called for the door to be opened and it was. A head of sleek, straight black hair crept in nervously, followed by a thin-framed body saddled with a heavy backpack on his backpack. The boy was clearly timid and shy, but he looked friendly. He hastily shuffled over to Mr Wallis and handed him a folded piece of paper that the teacher took moodily. He read and nodded as he did so. Then he turned from the board and coughed, addressing the attention of the class. Dan looked up from his half-baked doodles and looked up to the teacher. Dan's eyes shot open as he paid his first bit of attention to the boy in the front; his hair was as dark a Midnight and his eyes were as bright as the Summer Sky outside. His skin was pale, but it just made every darling feature of his stand out even more. Dan couldn't tear his eyes away and for the first time since he'd started this school, he listened to what his Maths teacher was saying. He didn't look away from Phil for even a second, but he listened to his teacher talk to him.

"Everyone, we've got a new student. This is Phillip Lester. He'll be joining us from now on." Mr Wallis looked down at Phil with indifferent eyes. "Tell them about yourself Phillip."

Phillip Lester had the same look that a rabbit does when it's caught in headlights: Absolute Shellshock. He turned to the class and saw two thousand judging faces staring at him in a spotlight, alone on a stage. He felt as if he would be sick at any moment. Time slowed down and he scanned the room for a friendly face.

He found faces that were uninterested, bored, expectant, cruel and sleeping, but he couldn't see friendly. He searched the room as far as he could, but to no avail. Until a flash of light sparkled from the back. He searched again for the light and found its source in the back corner of the room; he found the face of a boy that was looking at him with something in his eyes. Phillip Lester didn't quite have a name for what he saw in that boy's eyes, but it put confidence in his.

"Hi." He began softly. "My name is Phil. I moved here from up North in Lancashire and I am very happy to meet you all."

"Very nice, Phillip." Mr Wallis said boredly, just hoping to get Phil into the class without too much hassle. "Now, how good are you at Maths?"

"Ok, I suppose." Phil shrugged. Mr Wallis sighed before shrugging himself.

"Good enough. Go sit by Tim, he needs help."

"Thanks Sir." Tim droned sarcastically from the other corner of the room.

"You're welcome." He replied, directing Phil to his seat.

The boy walked past the front row and down the aisle to the corner adjacent to Dan. As Phil walked past he glanced back over to the boy with brown eyes, only to find that those brown eyes were still on him, filled with some kind of strong emotion that Phil didn't understand. He liked it though.

Eventually, the forty minutes were up and the bell rang loud and shrill. Upon its sound, everybody quickly stuffed their belongings into their bags and made movements to their next class. Dan was out of the door before anyone else could think to try and stop him, knowing that he didn't want to get caught up in the stampede to his next class. He was already out of the door when he stopped.

'Phil doesn't know about the stampede though.' Came to mind quickly. Dan shook his head at the surprise of what he was thinking. He didn't even know this boy and he was already treating him like he was a lost puppy. No, it was probably best to just let him live and learn. But what if he got lost? What if he fell over in the middle of a stampede; 16 year olds were not the most patient or selfless bunch of people, he could be trampled. Dan turned back to return to the classroom, but what he feared had already come. The teenagers flocked like rampaging sheep as they stormed out of the door and into the hallway, pushing and shoving mercilessly as they went on. Dan was quickly slapped against the nearest wall, but he was still staring out into crowds searching for Phil, but he couldn't see him. The students moved quickly and were gone just as fast, but Dan never saw Phil. Dan sighed heavily with some inexplicable disappointment.

"Why am I even-"

"Hello?" Came a small voice to Dan's left.

He snapped his head over and saw Phil standing calmly in the doorway of the Maths classroom. Dan's eyes went wide and he felt something in his chest tighten, but he refused to admit that it was his heart.

"Hi." Dan replied.

"My name's Phil." Phil extended his hand in a friendly gesture and Dan accepted slowly.

"Dan."

"Nice to meet you Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys only had Maths together, which secretly disappointed them both because there seemed to be this undeniable spark between the two of them that neither could explain nor complain about. But Dan was nice enough to walk Phil to his next class since the poor boy had no idea where it was. During the Morning Break, the two had searched for each other, but constantly seemed to be at other ends of the school, both wishing that they had the other's phone number. Luckily though, Phil found a lovely girl called Grace, with long, curly hair and an adorkable smile, her and Phil hit it off right away, though Phil still wanted to find Dan. During Lunch, Dan found the boy he'd been searching for and took Phil around for a more official tour of the school. It wasn't big, but one wrong turn and you could get lost for a good hour without ever finding an exit. The rest of the day passed by quickly and humbly and neither boy could seem to sit still as the last class came around and when that bell sang its shrill song, they were both out of the door!

They'd talked about meeting each other at the School Gates after their last lesson so that they could hang out. Nobody had really suggested the idea; Phil spent most of his time staring starstruck at Dan or dumbstruck at the floor, whilst Dan was consistently fretting about not pressuring Phil into doing something that he had no interest in. Maybe it was Grace who suggested it? Regardless, the plans had been arranged one way or another and both boys were running!

Phil ran down a flight of stairs, slipped past two more leaving stampedes and nearly tripped over something when he reached the Reception Desk. He latched onto the desk for dear life and then used it to push himself back into his sprint. With an almighty rush, Phil swung the doors open wide and burst forth into the daylight. His blue eyes shone like the most beautiful glare across a cerulean ocean. Immediately, Phil was searching for his brown eyes and he found them leaning against the school gates, facing him with a sexy smirk. As soon as Phil saw Dan standing there with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, he relaxed and acted composed, walking with dignity towards the boy. He didn't want to seem desperate on the first date- day! First day of school. He didn't want to seem desperate on the first day of his new school with his new friend.

"Were you really that excited to see me?" Phil shot his head up from his ground-facing thoughts. He saw Dan smiling at his own joke and he smiled with him. Phil didn't respond. He just stood near Dan with a blush on his face whilst rubbing his arm. Dan smiled even more at how cute Phil was being. "Ok. Let me show you around the neighbourhood."

The duo thusly went around the town; Dan, of course, knew the whole place like the back of his hand, from the shortcut that led from the school to the centre of town, to the chippy with lowest costs, the corner store that never asked for I.D. (just in case), the M&S and the Iceland, the make-shift KFC they had that wasn't really KFC and, of course, the Frozen Yoghurt shop dubbed Yogo Pink. The entire process of introducing Phil to this tiny new town was not very long, in fact it only took an hour for them to finish seeing everything, so they ended up simply sitting down on the pink leather sofas with small tub in hand. Phil had a spoon between his lips and was showing off his ability to hold it…without holding it! Dan laughed as he watched the spoon shiver between the boy's adorable lips.

'No! I did not call his lips adorable.' Dan reminded himself. 'They're just pink and plump and pretty and kissable. But they're not adorable. Ok. They're kind of adorable.'

Dan looked at Phil without breaking contact with his profile as he sat there eating the berries with his frozen yoghurt, smiling as he enjoyed the taste whole-heartedly. Dan couldn't stop himself from just looking at this cute, dorky, weird boy he'd met only a few hours ago. They'd had a lot of time to talk over the day and they'd discovered that they'd had quite a lot in common: they loved watching YouTubers, they wanted to become YouTubers at some point, they liked all the same food, all the same movies and just so much other stuff that neither could believe they'd found in another person. Through his staring, Dan took in a great deal of memory about Phil's face, they way he slouched forward with his chin knocked up, how his smile would always creep onto his face when he was thinking instead of talking and how it would just explode into a wild grin whenever they were talking. Of course, Dan was so absorbed in his thoughts about Phil that he didn't notice the subconscious tugging of his own muscles as they slid over the leather space between them. He didn't notice that his arm was stretching out to reach Phil. He didn't notice that his hand was trembling with some kind of emotion he was too dazed to register. He didn't notice when he placed his hand on top of Phil's. Phil noticed.

Phil turned around slowly to see what was on top of his hand, even if he knew what he hoped it was. He had to be sure. He looked down at where he should have found his hand, but he certainly wasn't disappointed to find Dan's. Phil returned his gaze to Dan's face and watched as it's expression changed from inattentive bliss to shock and horror at what he'd been doing. Dan quickly snatched his hand away from Phil's and mumbled some rueful apology to Phil. But Phil's heart was missing every other beat as he watched Dan blush in such deep red embarrassment and he knew what must be done. He'd seen it in a film once.

Phil stood up and Dan knew he was going to leave. But Phil simply stood right next to Dan until he looked up. Phil smiled down and his azure eyes were humming with an emotion Dan knew and felt inside of himself. Phil's hand was gently extended down to Dan, willing to pick him up if he took it.

"Come with me." Phil said.

Dan paused for a second and for that second Phil regretted everything he was attempting to do.

Then, Dan took his hand.

~\*/~

Ok. So, who chose to do two chapters in one day? Oh, that's right. C'est moi. Now, please, do me the righteous honour of reviewing my works. It's not my best, but any and all comments/criticisms are welcome. Don't be shy. And, for the horny amongst you, next chapter shall not disappoint. After all, those types of stories are why I'm here at all.

Thank you all.

Ja Ne.

Xxx


End file.
